Street Fighter II
The Street Fighter II games are a part of the Street Fighter series. About The first Street Fighter II is a 1991 competitive fighting game by Capcom. It is widely credited with launching the fighting game genre into the mainstream and extending the life of the American arcade scene for several years with its unique six button "combo" controls and revolutionary "loser pays" competitive gameplay. Its popularity far eclipsed that of its comparatively obscure 1987 predecessor, thanks in part to its inclusion of eight selectable characters (a number which increased in subsequent revisions of the game) with their unique playing style and refinement of the unique play controls featured in the first game, setting the template for future fighting games. Artwork was handled by famed Capcom artists Akiman, Shoei, SENSEI and Kinu Nishimura. Street Fighter II's success also led to the production of several revised versions of the game (including home versions), as well as merchandising and cross-media adaptations (including two separately produced theatrical films). Street Fighter II was followed by a prequel titled Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams and a sequel titled Street Fighter III: The New Generation. Both games also inspired their own series of revisions. Characters ]] 'Returning Roster' * Ken Masters * Ryu * Sagat 'Introduced in ''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior * '''Balrog * Blanka * Chun-Li * Dhalsim * E. Honda * Guile * M. Bison * Vega * Zangief 'Introduced in ''Super Street Fighter II * '''Cammy * Dee Jay * Fei Long * T. Hawk 'Introduced in ''Super Street Fighter II Turbo * 'Akuma '- ('''Secret Character) Games ''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior '''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior', the first iteration of the Street Fighter II series, was released in March 1991. The game featured all the basic features that would be carried over to subsequent Street Fighter II editions. The original game featured eight selectable characters, with Ryu and Ken being the only characters with identical moves. In the single-player tournament, the player faces against the other seven main characters, before proceeding to the final four opponents, which were non-selectable boss characters. In World Warrior, matches could go up to ten rounds if there were no clear winner before making the player lose by default (from Champion Edition onward, this was reduced to four rounds). ''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition '''Street Fighter II': Champion Edition', released in Japan in 1992 as Street Fighter II Dash (ストリートファイターIIダッシュ, Sutorīto Faitā Tsū Dasshu?). * All four boss characters became playable. This also marks Sagat's first time being playable. * Players could choose the same character to fight against each other, using palette swapping (different colors) to differentiate the second player. * The backgrounds of each player's stage were re-colored (a theme throughout most of the revisions). * There were various bug fixes for serious glitches (such as Guile's Handcuffs), as well as some balancing of the characters. ''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting '''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting', released in Japan as Street Fighter II Dash Turbo, was made in response to the proliferation of modified bootlegs of Champion Edition. It was released only eight months after Champion Edition in 1992. Changes included: * Faster gameplay. * Many characters gained new moves (all composed of recycled animation frames), and several that could now be performed in mid-air. * All characters were given new, default color palettes, with their original color scheme accessible as an alternate color scheme (replacing the ones from Champion Edition). The only exception to this was the final boss, M. Bison, who still used his original color scheme by default, but was given a new alternate color scheme anyway. ''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers '''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers' (スーパーストリートファイターII, Sūpā Sutorīto Faitā Tsū?) was the first Street Fighter game that Capcom would release on its CPS-2 hardware. The 1993 arcade version of this game also included a variant titled Super Street Fighter II: Tournament Battle that allowed four arcade cabinets to be connected together for simultaneous tournament play. This version contained the most extensive changes introduced in the series: * Four new characters were added (Fei Long, T. Hawk, Cammy, and Dee Jay). * Boss characters received updated regular move sets. * Boss characters received new, individual game endings. * Each character could be selected with one of eight different color palettes. * Some of the original eight playable characters received updated art and audio. * The speed introduced in Hyper Fighting was reduced. * A combo counter (a first despite combos being in the game since the original), as well as point bonuses for first attack, combos and reversals. ''Super Street Fighter II Turbo '''Super Street Fighter II Turbo', or Super Street Fighter II X: Grand Master Challenge (スーパーストリートファイターII X, Sūpā Sutorīto Faitā Tsū Ekusu?, "Two Ex") in Japan, is a slightly updated version of Super Street Fighter II. This version, released in 1994, introduced: * The addition of the "SUPER" bar. This allowed character to build up and unleash a very powerful special attack. This same technique would be used in a lot of Capcom fighting games to come. * The speed was again raised from Super SF2, close to Turbo: Hyper Fighting levels. * Intentional air juggling (a series of attacks that could hit an opponent while airborne). * The ability to tech or "soften" non-multi hit throws (teching allows a character to land on one's feet instead of on their back, resulting in less damage). * A new secret character (Akuma). * Alternate versions of each character with similar characteristics (but not quite identical) to their Super Street Fighter II versions. * The bonus stages (where players try to destroy all the objects in the stage before time runs out) were removed. *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' was the name of the 2001 GBA version. Compilations * Street Fighter Collection - a compilation that contained Super Street Fighter II (and Turbo) and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, was released for the PlayStation and Saturn in 1997. All three games were close to their arcade counterparts. * Street Fighter Collection 2 - a second compilation that contained Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Street Fighter II': Champion Edition and Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting. This was released in Japan as the final volume in the Capcom Generations series. * Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition (ハイパーストリートファイターII, Haipā Sutorīto Faitā Tsū?) is an arranged version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo with the ability to choose every previously playable version of the characters from all five arcade versions of Street Fighter II (including the alternate versions of the characters in Super Turbo). It was first released as a PlayStation 2 game, but was backported to the CPS-2 hardware and distributed in arcades in Japan and Asia. The game includes an option to switch between the CPS, CPS-2 and arranged (from the 3DO version of Super Turbo) renditions of the game's soundtrack. The PS2 version of the game was sold as a stand-alone game in Japan and in the PAL region, and bundled with Street Fighter III 3rd Strike retitled Street Fighter Anniversary Collection in North America. This same bundle was released worldwide for the Xbox. Credits Arcade Version [Street Fighter II] Planner.: Nin, Akiman Character Designer: S.Y, Ikusan.Z, Sho, Erichan, Pigmon, Katuragi, Mak!!, Manbou, Ballboy, Kurisan, Q Kyoku, Mikiman, Tanuki, Yamachan, S・Taing, Nissui, Buppo, Ziggy, Zummy, Nakamura, Okazaki Programmer: Shin., Marina, Macchan, Ecchro! Sound: Shimo-P., Oyaji Oyaji Special Thanks: CBX and Poo, Kanekon, Shono. Presented by: Capcom® Arcade Version Edition Planner: Nin, Akiman Character Designer: S.Y, Sho, Pigmon, Ikusan.Z, Erichan, Katuragi, Mak!!, Ballboy, Q Kyoku, Tanuki, S・Taing?, Manbou, Kurisan, Mikiman, Yamachan, Nissui, Buppo, Zummy, Ziggy, Y.Nakamura, M.Okazaki Programmer: Shin., Marina, Macchan, E Oyaji!, Hirakin! Sound: Shimo-P., Oyaji Oyaji. Special Thanks: CBX, Poo, Kanekon, Shono, Nac Kai, Erlingr Ogachy, DJames Presented by: Capcom® SNES Version [Street Fighter II] Street Fighter Ⅱ Staff Planner: Nin Nin Software Design: Koji "Yoshilim" Yoshida, Seiji "Coco★Azusa" Okada, Harunobu "Img" Imagawa, Yoshihiro "Macchan" Matsui, Kowichiro "Kow" Nakamura, Hisashi "Roy" Kuramoto Sound Design: Yoshihiro "Oyabun" Sakaguchi, Youko "P♪" Shimomura, Tatsuya "Anie" Nishimura, Isao "Oyaji" Abe Object Design: Masao "Sakusan" Sakurai, Wild Cats, Hidetoshi "Arashi" Kai, Takashi "Mighty" Hama, Hironori "Fishman" Matsumura, Hayato "Drill" Kaji, Satoshi "Ukashisu" Ukai Scroll Design: Shizuyo "Kix" Ukai, Ryutaro's Mama, Chieko Ryugo, Jun "Bunny" Takeuchi Very Special Thanks: Hisashi "MX-5" Yamamoto, Shin, Akiman, Street Fighter Ⅱ Arcade Staff Special Thanks: Haggar, Kiyomi "Kanekon" Kaneko, Masayuki "Imo" Akahori, Mickey, Bamboo, Kamecha, Duke, Yamazou, Linda, H.Hiroyuki, Aeg, Yasuko Watanabe, Capcom All Staff Arcade Version Turbo Planner: Nin, Akiman Character Designer: S.Y, Ikusan.Z, Sho, Erichan, Pigmon, Katuragi, Mak!!, Manbou, Ballboy, Kurisan, Q Kyoku, Mikiman, Tanuki, Yamachan, S・Taing, Nissui, Buppo, Ziggy, Zummy, Nakamura, Okazaki Programmer: Shin., Marina, Macchan, Ecchro!! Sound: Shimo-P., Oyaji Oyaji Design Support: D.James Special Thanks: CBX and Poo, Kanekon, Shono., Hirakin., Nac Kai, Erlingr Ogachy, Zenji., Super・Cheap・Joe Presented by: Capcom® TurboGrafx-16 Version Edition Fighter Ⅱ Staff Planner: Hyper Mickey Software Design: Koji "Yoshilim" Yoshida, Koji "Cuty" Ueyama, Harunobu "Img" Imagawa, Hisashi "Kurarin" Kuramoto, Hiroki "Chun" Bandoh, Mitsutoshi "Mit" Gotoh Sound Software Design: Yoshihiro "Oyabun" Sakaguchi, Yasushi "Ikebomb" Ikeda Music Design: Mari Yamaguchi, Isao "Oyaji" Abe Sound Effect Design: Tatsuya "Anie" Nishimura, Tadashi "Elf" Joukagi Object Design: Masao "Sakusan" Sakurai, Kaijin Pe.Pe.Pe Scroll Design: Shizuyo "Izzy" Ukai, Chie "Tanoq" Nishida Technical Design: Nobuhiro "Nob" Takagaki, Yasunobu "Planet" Kasuya, Takato Matsumura Market Design: Masao "Tekesan" Takeuchi, Yoshiro "Single" Suzuki, Nobuyuki "Kon" Kondoh, Hideaki Azima, Meg, Hirotada "Baco" Hashimoto Very Special Thanks: Tadashi "Breath" Sanzen, Manashi, Masayuki "Imo" Akahori, Professor F, Mizushima Ya. Special Thanks: Shin, Ryo Miyazaki, Noriko "Cozy" Aiba, Pukuch, PC Tompon, Hyper Bengie, Hanaten "Uckey" Sarujima, Key Mountain Produced by: Capcom Co., Ltd. Presented by: NEC Home Electronics, Ltd. SNES Version Turbo Street Fighter Ⅱ Turbo Staff Planner: Tatsuya "Mickey" Minami Software Design: Koji "Yoshilim" Yoshida, Seiji "Senou Azusa" Okada, Kiyomi "Kanekon" Kaneko, Koji "Cuty" Ueyama, Harunobu "Img" Imagawa, Hisashi "Kurarin" Kuramoto, Tadashi "Sanchan" Sanzen, Syuichiroh "Luck" Chiboshisan, Hiroki "Chun" Bandoh Sound Design: Yoshihiro "Oyabun" Sakaguchi, Yasushi "Ikebomb" Ikeda Music Design: Isao "Oyaji" Abe, Yuki "3D" Satomura Sound Effect: Tatsuya "Anie" Nishimura Object Design: Masao "Sakusan" Sakurai, Kaijin Pe.Pe.Pe, Hironori "Fishman" Matsumura, Hidetoshi "Arashi" Kai, Takashi "Mighty" Hama, "Sailormoon" Saitoh Scroll Design: Shizuyo "Izzy" Ukai, Chie "Tanoq" Nishida Very Special Thanks: Masayuki "Imo" Akahori, Professor F, Mizushima Ya. Special Thanks: Manashi, Zi Zi, Ukakichi, F2 Character Staff, Wa! Oh!, Key Mountain, Miss Omaya, Capcom All Staff Presented by: Capcom Genesis/Mega Drive Version Champion Edition Drive Street Fighter ⅡSpecial Champion Edition Staff Planner: Tatsuya "Mickey" Minami Software Design: Yoshito "Leo" Itoh, Tomoyuki "E-Hito" Ohta, Koji "Yoshilim" Yoshida, Kiyomi "Kanekon" Kaneko, Harunobu "Img" Imagawa, Koji "Cuty" Ueyama, Hisashi "Kurarin" Kuramoto, Tadashi "Sanchan" Sanzen, Syuichiroh "Luck" Chiboshi, Hiroki "Chun" Bandoh Music Design: Tadashi "Elf" Joukagi, Setsuo "Kashira" Yamamoto Sound Design: Tatsuya "Anie" Nishimura, Tadashi "Elf" Joukagi Object Design: Masao "Sakusan" Sakurai, "Nabe-Chan" Mayumi, Akemi "Zizi" Iwasaki, Hajime‑Chan, Naokazu "Sailor-V" Saitoh Scroll Design: Shizuyo "R.H.C.P." Ukai, Ryutaro's Mama, Jun "Bunny" Takeuti, Joe Yabuki Very Special Thanks: Masayuki "Imo" Akahori, Professor F Special Thanks: Hyper Bengie, Mizushima "Afh"‑Ya., Mr. Sawalim, Factory Matsubara, Hironobu Takeshita, Mr. Makino, Osu Nakajima, Capcom All Staff, and You Presented by: Capcom Master System Version Dash Fighter II for Master System Staff Planner: Tatsuya "Mickey" Minami Software Design: Yoshito "Leu" Itoh, Tomuyuki "E-Hito" Ohia, Koji "Yoshilim" Yoshida, Kiyomi "Kanekon" Kaneko, Harunobu "Imc" Imagawa, Koji "Cuty" Ueayama, Hisashi "Kurarin" Kuramoto, Tadashi "Sanchan" Sanzen, Syuchiroh "Lucky" Chiboshi, Hiroki "Chun" Bandoh, Mauricio Antonio Guerta, Heriberto Martinez Manrique, Luis Carlos Ferreira, Flavia de Cassia Gardin, Elielson Antonio Salaro, Joyce Reco Tendero, Nivaldo Carriao, Ana Rita M. Vieira, Luís Carlos Campello, Helio Fujimoto, Luiz Carlos de Moraes, Eliton Donizete Lomba, Edgard Satoshi Fujisawa, Druzolina Viol Salaro, "Dog" Golias, "Dog" Tanga e Ufo, Mr. Loper Music Design: Tadashi "Elf" Joukagi, Setsuo "Kashira" Yamamoto Sound Design: Tatsuya "Anie" Nishimura, Tadashi "Elf" Joukagi Object Design: Masao "Sakusan" Sakurai, "Nabe-Chan" Mayumi, Akemi "Zizi" Imasaki, Hajime‑Chan, Naokazu "Sailor-V" Saitoh Scroll Design: Shizuyo "R.H.C.P" Ukai, Ryutaros Mama, Jun "Bunny" Takeuti, Joe Tabuki Testers: Edson Takeshi Nakaya, Juliano Barboza de Oliveira, Daniel Trevisan Very Special Thanks: Masayoki "Imo" Akahori, Professor F Special Thanks: Hyper Bengie, Mizushima "Afh"‑Ya., Mr. Sahalim, Factory Matsubara, Hironobu Takeshita, Mr. Makino, Osu Nakajima, Willian Roger Zampolli, Capcom All Staff, TecToy All Staff, and You Presented by: Capcom, TecToy Box Art Image:SFIIJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SFIICoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:SFIICEJapan.png|Champion Edition Japan Image:SFIICECoverScan.png|Champion Edition U.S. Image:SFIICEEurope.png|Champion Edition Europe Image:SFIICEPCJapan.png|Champion Edition PC Japan Image:SFIITurboJapan.png|Turbo Japan Image:SFIITurboCoverScan.png|Turbo U.S. Advertisement Image:SFIICEAdvertisement.png|Champion Edition U.S. Ad Merchandise Image:SFIIOST.png|''OST'' (also contains music from Magic Sword and Mega Twins) Image:SFIIOSTArrange.png|''OST Arrange'' Image:SFIIVAnime.png|V Anime Image:SFIIGuidebook.png|Tokuma Guidebook Image:SFIICEGuidebook.png|Champion Edition Gamest Mook Image:SFIITGuidebook.png|Turbo Tokuma Guidebook Comics Gallery 'Manga' Image:SFIIManga1.png|''Manga Vol. 1'' Image:SFIIManga2.png|''Manga Vol. 2'' Image:SFIIManga3.png|''Manga Vol. 3'' 'Comics' Image:SFIIComic1Art.png|''Comic # 1'' Art Image:SFIIComic2Art.png|''Comic # 2'' Art Image:SFIIComic3Art.png|''Comic # 3'' Art Image:SFIIComic4Art.png|''Comic # 4'' Art Image:SFIIComic5Art.png|''Comic # 5'' Art Image:SFIIComic6Art.png|''Comic # 6'' Art Image:SSIITComic1Art.png|Turbo Comic # 1 Art Image:SSIITComic2Art.png|Turbo Comic # 2 Art Image:SSIITComic3Art.png|Turbo Comic # 3 Art Image:SSIITComic4Art.png|Turbo Comic # 4 Art Image:SFIITComic5Art.png|Turbo Comic # 5 Art Image:SFIITComic6Art.png|Turbo Comic # 6 Art Image:SFIITComic7Art.png|Turbo Comic # 7 Art Image:SFIITComic8Art.png|Turbo Comic # 8 Art Image:SFIITComic9Art.png|Turbo Comic # 9 Art Image:SFIITComic10Art.png|Turbo Comic # 10 Art Image:SFIITComic11Art.png|Turbo Comic # 11 Art Image:SFII1213Art.png|Turbo Comic # 12 Art Category:Street Fighter Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Master System Games Category:Genesis Games Category:Game Boy Games Category:SNES Games Category:PC Games